Since the advent of the stock market, people have become familiar with the benefits of owning publicly traded stocks—ownership in companies. However, while this concept has been employed successfully in the context of business ownership, it has not bridged the gap to the services sector of the economy. There currently exists no means for a consumer to purchase shares representing healthcare services. Further problems confronting a consumer willing to purchase these shares include: convenient means for verifying a provider's qualifications; a method or medium for redeeming shares for medical services; available packages or levels of access to be customized for individual's needs.
In this regard, there exists a need to provide a consumer with a convenient, cost effective alternative for healthcare coverage. Furthermore, consumers need an environment in which they have more control of their coverage, specifically the cost of desired services.